Malade de toi
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès ils meurent, tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument. William Shakespeare". J'pensais savoir à quoi je m'engageais avec toi. On m'avait prévenu, je le sais, je ne vais pas le nier. J'ai stupidement cru que je pouvais te changer. Mais à quoi bon remuer le passé, hein ? toi et moi, c'est fini. /! AU,yaoi /!


_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Je débarque avec un OS qui traînait depuis... *regarde son calendrier et grimace* longtemps dans mon PC. J'ai eu du mal à l'amener où je voulais (ouais, on peut pas toujours avoir l'inspiration), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! **_  
><em><strong>J'ai eu l'impression d'être une adolescente amoureuse transie en l'écrivant, et de retourner à l'époque où j'avais 15 piges et un coeur d'artichaut [tout l'monde s'en tape] (toi, tu te tais, j'explique...), l'époque où nos hormones nous poussent à s'enfiler 8g de paracétamol quand ton copain te dit qu'il t'aime plus, et que tu crois qu'ta vie est terminée... *ricanement*. Tss, oui, ça craint. Et non, j'ai jamais fait ça, j'vous rassure !<br>**_

_**On est to-ta-le-ment OOC, ici, et AU. Pour changer ! Ha. Ha. Ha. Hum... wari wari ^^  
>Je vous laisse donc juger le tout et me donner votre avis, avec critiques, toussa toussa !<strong>_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei, notre maître à tou(te)s !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Je suis saoul.<p>

Ou bien entamé, au choix.

La musique me vrille les tympans, et pourtant je sais qu'elle n'est pas si forte que ça. Je termine mon verre et Marco me resserre avec un sourire, son visage tout près du mien. Mes yeux balayent ses traits…  
>… trop masculin. Enfin, trop pour moi. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Je sens un regard qui me brûle la nuque et je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.<p>

Bon, finalement, t'as décidé de refaire surface. Où est-ce que t'étais barré, encore… ?  
>Tu me regardes comme si t'allais me tuer. Mais le connard, ici, c'est toi, et certainement pas moi. Tu le sais et c'est ta foutue mauvaise foi qui te travaille autant que la colère me ronge.<p>

Ça fait un mois qu'on est plus ensemble et je me déglingue tous les soirs depuis celui où je t'ai quitté. Et toi, tu me regardes. Au lycée, en cours de sport, au réfectoire.

Luffy dit que « tu t'accordes le luxe de m'en vouloir alors que c'est toi qui as merdé ». Il n'est pas spécialement arbitraire puisque c'est mon meilleur ami mais il n'a pas tout à fait tort, en fin de compte.  
>Je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux. Tu le savais, tu le <em>sais<em>, et tu en as joué un peu trop longtemps. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être l'accro irrationnel qui attend que tu lui accordes un peu de ton précieux temps, pendu à son téléphone en espérant avoir trois minutes d'attention de ta part.

Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas être cet abruti qui ne jure que par son homme, être l'entiché notoire qui frémit dans l'attente d'un baiser ou d'une caresse.  
>Et pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait de moi.<p>

Robin m'appelle la girouette. Ma mère dit que je suis un cœur d'artichaut ; je tombe amoureux tout le temps. L'amour permanent, qu'elle appelle ça. Mon cœur bat forcément pour quelqu'un, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré toi… il ne bat plus pour autre chose.  
>Je pensais savoir à quoi je m'engageais avec toi. On m'avait prévenu, je le sais, je ne vais pas le nier.<p>

J'ai stupidement cru que je pouvais te changer.  
>Ton regard noir ne lâche pas le mien et j'y lis de la jalousie. Une jalousie noire, alors que Marco se contente de me servir un verre. Il est même pas homo, ce mec. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?<p>

Tu redescends sur Terre et j'crois que l'atterrissage est un peu plus brutal que ce que tu imaginais.  
>Bienvenue dans le monde des mortels, Ace.<p>

Je n'avais pas spécialement pour but te de faire descendre de ton piédestal, mais bon… ça te rend humain. Ou, tout du moins…  
>Tu n'es plus l'intouchable que tout le monde imaginait.<p>

Je ne t'ai pas changé, mais on dirait que j'ai réussi à toucher un point sensible que personne n'avait découvert avant moi. Je sais très bien quel genre de type tu es. Je l'ai vu tous les jours dans les couloirs de notre lycée. Tu prends tout le monde de haut. Tu méprises tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un être humain.

Quand tu as besoin d'évacuer ou de te défouler, tu te sers. C'est peut-être ça, la définition d'un dieu ; il satisfait toutes ses envies, tous ses caprices. Et on est tous assez stupides pour ne rien te refuser et te suivre aveuglément.

Et si toi tu es un dieu, alors nous ne sommes que des humains pathétiques qui veulent un peu d'extraordinaire. Et à ce qui se disait, une nuit dans tes draps était quelque chose qu'il fallait vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Des nuits dans tes draps, j'en ai testé des dizaines et des dizaines. Presque chaque soir. C'était moi qui demandais, et tu me cédais. Parce que tu n'étais pas rassasié, surtout… pas pour me faire plaisir.

Qui est le plus pathétique, entre nous deux ?

L'humain qui veut un peu d'immortalité…  
>ou le Dieu qui se mêle aux mortels pour goûter à l'éphémérité d'une vie et se sentir vivant ?<p>

Tu venais de m'humilier une fois de plus et j'avais laissé couler.  
>Je t'ai largué quand Luffy m'a dit que tu m'empoisonnais. Que j'avais changé. Je n'étais plus le même… je ne vivais que dans ton ombre. Il m'a dit que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et qu'il fallait savoir s'arrêter pour ne rien gâcher.<p>

Alors je t'ai dit que c'était terminé. Que la fête était finie. Je me rappelle de ton expression... de la colère, pendant une fraction de seconde. Du dégoût... et puis, tu m'as dit que ça tombait bien, que tu te lassais de moi de toute manière. Que je te retirais une sacrée épine du pied… et tu as tourné les talons.  
>Égal à toi-même, Ace.<br>Et pourtant… punaise ce que j'étais fier de t'avoir fait céder. Tu n'as jamais eu de relation qui dure plus d'une nuit. Notre nuit à nous a duré six mois complets, à quelques jours près. Je ne vivais plus, je ne _vis_ plus que pour toi. Tu faisais tout ce qu'il te plaisait et tout ce que tu voulais de moi.

Tu réclamais et j'exécutais.  
>Tu claquais des doigts et tu disposais.<p>

Et moi, trop heureux d'être aimé d'un dieu, je me laissais faire. J'en redemandais, même.

Je remercie Marco et je me lève pour passer dans la pièce d'à-côté. Et tu me suis. Ça pue l'ironie, cette histoire : j'étais accro à toi et c'est une fois que je ne suis plus à toi que tu me désires à nouveau. Luffy rit avec Nami et je le rejoins ; il me sourit et passe son bras sur mes épaules, dans une attitude protectrice qui me rassure vaguement. Ce n'est pas son bras que je veux, c'est le tien. Les tiens.

Nami et lui commencent à se fréquenter assidument et leur relation naissante m'intéresse. Elle est un milliard fois de fois plus saine que celle qu'on avait. Luffy jette un regard sur le côté et je vois sa mâchoire se serrer. Je tourne la tête et je vois que tu me regardes avec insistance. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je me demande toujours à quoi tu penses. Tu m'enjoins de te rejoindre d'un signe de tête et Luffy s'excuse auprès de Nami pour me suivre ; il se place un peu devant moi, en protection – il t'a toujours détesté et je crois que peu importe tes actes ou tes paroles, rien ne le fera changer d'avis.

Il s'arrête face à toi et le silence est palpable malgré la musique, les rires et les conversations dans la maison.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose pour casser ça mais je n'y arrive pas.  
>Tu te rapproches et Luffy ne se laisse pas démonter. Vos nez se frôlent et vos yeux s'affrontent. Arrêtez ça, sérieux… ça me met carrément mal à l'aise.<p>

Preuve que je ne suis pas encore assez bourré.

Luffy te murmure que si tu touches à un de mes cheveux, il te tue. Je sais qu'il est sérieux, il est mon seul véritable ami, il m'a toujours soutenu et guidé – j'en ai besoin, parce que je ne peux pas vraiment m'occuper de moi-même. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. Bref… je suis un sujet sensible chez lui. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu trouves intelligent de lui répondre… ? « La même chose pour toi, Monkey. »

Ace… tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Pas après m'avoir humilié, piétiné, traîné plus bas que terre.  
>Pas après avoir montré à tout le monde que je n'étais rien et que tu étais tout.<p>

J'essaye de me convaincre moi-même que je ne t'appartiens plus. Je te déteste, après ce que tu m'as fait, mais une partie de moi est toujours engluée à toi. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit de l'amour, en fin de compte. C'est de la rage, de l'acharnement, quelque chose de fusionnel, deux parties d'un tout qui n'ont de cesse de se lier et de s'arracher l'une à l'autre. Mais pas de l'amour.

Je pense sincèrement qu'on a aucun avenir ensemble. Vraiment. Mais à quoi bon remuer le passé, hein ? toi et moi, c'est fini.

Luffy se détourne, le regard noir, et pose une main sur mon épaule pour l'étreindre. Ses lèvres s'approchent de mon oreille et je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. Bingo. Il me supplie de ne pas retomber dans le panneau, de ne rien te céder et de l'appeler si je veux que tu disparaisses définitivement de la surface de la terre. Je lui souris pour lui montrer que le message est passé et il s'éloigne à travers les lycéens qui continuent à faire la fête.

Tes bras sont croisés dans ta poitrine et tu te tiens légèrement en recul ; c'est ta manière de te protéger, je le sais, tu t'es toujours comporté de cette manière quand le ton montait entre nous. Et Dieu seul sait qu'on s'engueulait. Il ne se passait pas deux jours sans qu'on ne se prenne la tête. On en est même venu aux mains, plusieurs fois, mais je me rappelle de la première comme si c'était hier : tu m'as décroché une droite à laquelle j'ai répondu d'un coup de genou dans les parties.  
>Je me demande si on pense à la même chose : un sourire étire le coin de tes lèvres.<p>

Mais tes yeux brûlent d'un feu totalement différent.

- On peut parler ?

- J't'écoute.

Un terrain neutre. Il en faut absolument un, sinon je sais que ça va mal se terminer. Luffy me surveille et même s'il est loin, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut m'entendre. D'autres regards m'étouffent : les élèves ont remarqué qu'on se tenait dans un périmètre inférieur à la distance de sécurité qu'on adopte dans les couloirs depuis notre séparation.

Ils savent que ça peut très vite tourner au vinaigre, entre toi et moi.

- En privé.

Et ça y est, je suis foutu. J'acquiesce et je te suis. On sort dans la nuit, dans la cour de la maison déserte. Tes pas nous emmènent au portail, puis dans la rue. J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et je t'emboîte le pas. On laisse l'agitation de la fête derrière nous pour se retrouver seuls, dans le silence du lotissement.

- … ça va ?

- Je crois pas que ça te regarde, Ace.

- Justement, si.

Oh non. Tu m'as assez fait souffrir comme ça. Je tourne la tête et nos regards s'affrontent ; ça ne sera pas à qui pliera le premier… on sait déjà tous les deux que c'est moi qui vais céder. Je suis trop faible et toi, beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Tu me murmures qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis ce soir-là, celui où je t'ai dit que c'était fini.

Ce soir où je t'ai trouvé dans ta chambre avec cette fille. Dans _nos_ draps. En train de la… baiser, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Au vu de ses cris, c'avait l'air d'être mémorablement bon mais ça, je n'en doutais pas. Tu es doué avec ton corps et tu sais très vite trouver le point faible des autres.  
>Et qu'est-ce qu'on aurait eu à se dire, hein… ? « Je t'aime, moi non plus » ? Notre relation est stérile, elle ne mène à rien. On se fait autant de mal que de bien, si ce n'est plus. Alors à quoi bon ?<br>Je sens ton regard sur moi et chaque coup d'œil que tu me jettes me rappelle le jour où tu m'as accordé ton intérêt. Quand tu m'as abordé avec ton air de ne pas y toucher, alors que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était le sexe que j'avais à t'offrir.

Ace…

J'voudrais tellement t'aimer.  
>J'voudrais tellement qu'on soit dans une autre vie, une autre époque… que tu ne sois pas le type amer qui ne vit que pour des sensations passagères.<p>

J'voudrais tellement te donner c'que tu sais pas garder.

Je tourne la tête et mon regard croise le tien. J'y lis beaucoup de choses… un peu plus que de la jalousie, en fin de compte.

Je ne sais pas quelle tête je dois faire, mais ta main se lève et touche ma joue ; je te repousse – je ne veux pas que tu me touches, parce que chaque effleurement de ta peau contre la mienne m'a toujours électrisé et fait perdre mes moyens – mais tes doigts s'entremêlent aux miens.  
>Tu t'arrêtes et j'essaye de me dégager avant de céder, mais tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi et tu sais exactement comment me faire céder. Foutu connard.<p>

- Lâche-moi.

- J'y arrive pas sans toi.

- C'est _moi_ qui n'y arrive pas sans toi !

Un léger sourire étire tes lèvres ; et ça t'amuse, en plus… ? ce sourire, il m'a tellement fait fantasmer… et pourtant, maintenant, j'ai envie de l'effacer de ton visage. Ce sourire, je le hais, parce qu'il me rappelle tout ce que j'ai perdu et ce que je n'aurai plus jamais.  
>Ce sourire… il signifie tant de choses que les larmes me montent aux yeux.<p>

Je me défais de l'étreinte de tes doigts, mais tes mains me repoussent contre la voiture garée le long du trottoir où on s'est arrêtés.

- Ace… non !

- Chut…

Tes mains empaument mon visage et mes larmes redoublent. Je ne _veux pas _ que tu me touches… ! Tu te moques pas mal de mes états d'âme. T'en as jamais rien eu à cirer, de toute façon. Je m'en suis rendu compte un peu tard…

Tu m'embrasses et j'essaye de te repousser. J'essaye vraiment, parce que je sais que tu es capable de me faire du mal. Par rage, par jalousie, tu pourrais me tuer ; tu as déjà essayé de le faire, et j'en porte encore la marque – une cicatrice qui me hante chaque matin, quand je me regarde dans le miroir, à travers mes cheveux blonds. En plein sur l'œil… ce jour-là, tu as cru que je reluquais un mec d'un peu trop près. Et la seule solution dans ta tête de foutu connard, c'était m'arracher les yeux pour que je ne puisse plus regarder quelqu'un.

Je replie ma jambe pour coller mon pied sur ton ventre et t'envoyer promener, mais tes mains agrippent mes cuisses et me collent contre la portière de la voiture.

- Arrête !

- Toi, arrête, Sabo… t'en as envie depuis l'début… !

- Non ! j't'aime plus, Ace, c'est fini ! tourne la page, merde !

Oh… ce mensonge. Je me giflerais, tiens.  
>Et tu le sais… ta bouche reprend la mienne et tes mains dégrafent ma ceinture. <em>Quoi<em> ? en pleine rue, contre une voiture qui n'est ni la mienne, ni la tienne… ?

- N-non ! Ace, putain, non !

Ça y est, ton attention se relâche et je peux me dégager ; je recule en tenant mon jean d'une main, l'autre sur la bouche pour m'essuyer. Mes lèvres me brûlent, ma peau me démange là où tu m'as touché. Rageur, les yeux pleins de larmes, je boucle ma ceinture en tremblant ; je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les repousser de mes yeux et j'essaye de me calmer. Ton regard me fait peur.

Cette expression, que tu as sur le visage… je ne l'ai jamais vue. Et j'ai beau ne rien avoir à t'envier question de force… je me sens faible. Vulnérable. Soumis, plus encore que d'habitude. La tension qui émane de toi est presque palpable, et la retenue dont tu fais preuve bande tous tes muscles. Qu'est-ce que tu refoules ? ton envie de me frapper ? de me faire du mal par tous les moyens possibles ?

Est-ce que tu veux me tuer, Ace… ?

- … t'es à moi, Sabo.

- Non.

- Bien sûr que si, arrête de jouer les idiots, t'en as jamais été un.

- J't'appartiens pas, je suis pas à toi ! Je-ne-suis-pas-à-toi ! martelé-je, furieux, en serrant les poings, les joues toujours pleines de larmes.

Tu ne mérites pas mes pleurs, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon chagrin de sortir ; je me détourne et je presse le pas vers la maison de Marco, où la fête bat toujours son plein. Il faut que je m'éloigne de toi… tu m'intoxiques. Je ne peux pas penser rationnellement quand tu es là, et c'est pire depuis que tu as laissé – à nouveau – ton odeur sur moi. Tu ne me suis pas, je n'entends pas tes pas derrière moi ; tu dois être resté planté comme un piquet au milieu de la route. Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre…

Je passe le portillon et je monte les marches du perron, en entrant en coup de vent. Aussitôt, Luffy se précipite vers moi, l'air complètement affolé ; il a son téléphone à la main et je me rappelle que j'ai laissé le mien en silencieux. Il a dû me laisser je ne sais pas combien de messages et d'appels manqués… mais il ne m'en veut pas, il n'y a que du soulagement dans ses yeux.

Je grimpe l'escalier qui mène aux salles d'eau, je m'engouffre dans la première et j'ouvre le mitigeur du lavabo pour m'asperger le visage et la nuque d'eau. Luffy rapplique et le fixe dans le miroir, en silence ; il attend que je dise quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre à son interrogation muette. Je déteste perdre, j'ai horreur de ça. Alors quoi ? je vais lui annoncer que j'ai échoué à te rendre humain, encore une fois ? je vais lui dire qu'il avait raison et que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un connard sans cœur ? qu'est-ce que je fais, Ace… ?

Je relève la tête et je croise mon reflet dans la glace.  
>Je fais peur à voir.<p>

Ma mère s'inquiète ; elle me demande ce qui ne va pas, mais je l'évite. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et puis… comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait comprendre ? Il n'y a _rien_ à comprendre, aucune logique à saisir, pas la moindre raison à tout ça… j'ai dix-sept ans, je n'ai plus l'âge de faire une telle dépression pour une peine de cœur, et pourtant… ça me rend malade.

Je suis malade de toi, Ace.

Je scrute mon visage, en essayant de voir ce qui pourrait me trahir ; mes yeux croisent leur propre reflet, et je me contemple sans un mot. J'aurais préféré être laid, pour que tu n'aies jamais envie de moi ; je ne supporte plus le moindre compliment physique, ça me fait horreur. Ça me rappelle beaucoup trop ces moments où tu me murmurais que j'étais beau, après s'être envoyés en l'air dans un de nos deux lits.

Tu caressais mon visage, et tu me souriais en me disant que mes yeux étaient couleur menthe à l'eau. « Entre le vert bouteille et le bleu outremer ». Je te répondais que toi, tes yeux étaient simplement noirs.  
>Ouais… noirs comme ce qu'il y a au fond de toi.<br>Mes mains se crispent sur le rebord du lavabo, et l'eau sur mon visage ne me permet pas de cacher mes larmes. Luffy me caresse le dos et je laisse ma tête retomber en avant pour ne plus avoir à affronter mon propre regard dans ce miroir.

- Je te ramène. T'as un peu trop bu.

- Reste avec Nami.

- Nami va bien, elle sait que je rentre vite. Viens.

Je me redresse et je suis la silhouette de Luffy dans les escaliers ; je le contemple en me demandant ce que ça t'a fait d'essuyer un refus avec lui. Je sais que tu as été vexé pendant un moment, mais tu as vite trouvé un autre exutoire à tes envies. Luffy me dit qu'avec les filles, c'est moins compliqué… je crois juste que Nami le paye pour dire des trucs comme ça, parce qu'elle est _barge_, sérieux. Je souris, et Luffy me jette un coup d'œil étonné, alors qu'on monte dans sa voiture.

- … quoi ?

- Rien. T'as de la chance, d'avoir Nami.

- Oh, ça dépend des jours, hé hé, mais ça se passe bien, ouais. T'es sûr que tu veux pas te convertir aux nanas ?

- Certain.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérite, murmure-t-il en mettant le contact. T'en fais pas… t'as toute ta vie devant toi.

Toute ma vie, oui.

Le trajet est silencieux ; enfin, silencieux… Luffy fredonne, la radio diffuse un air rock et moi, je regarde par la fenêtre. Luffy a toujours été bavard, et moi réservé. Il parle pour ne rien dire, alors que je pèse chacun de mes mots. C'est comme ça, et on s'en est accommodé depuis qu'on est gosses.  
>Mais depuis que je te connais <em>intimement,<em> Ace… je ne parle plus.

Je n'en ai plus l'envie. À quoi bon ? le seul à qui j'aimais murmurer des mots, c'était toi. Je pensais que ça te plaisait, mais comme pour le reste, tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre.  
>Luffy s'arrête devant l'immeuble, et les phares éclairent le portail ; je fouille dans mon sac et je me fige quand sa main se glisse dans mes cheveux longs. Il m'attire à lui et me serre dans ses bras, son nez dans mon cou.<p>

- … Lu'… ?

- Promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Promets.

- Luffy…

- Pas de « Luffy », « Lu' » ou « Débilus » qui tienne. Sabo… j'ai peur pour toi.

Je sais ce qu'il veut dire par là… et je ne peux que lui donner raison.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et j'embrasse son front, et j'inspire son odeur rassurante. Ace… tu arrives même à empoisonner mes relations avec les autres. Tout le monde pense comme moi, et ça me réconforte de voir que ce n'est pas seulement ma vision des choses qui a changée. Ça n'empêche pas que tu as perverti ma façon de voir le monde et les autres, je vois le mal partout et ça, ça ne changera plus.

- Je promets. Et je t'appelle si j'ai un problème.

J'embrasse une dernière fois Luffy et je sors de la voiture, ma veste sous le coude ; j'ai hâte de rentrer et de dormir, enfin, pour ne plus penser à toi – même si j'ai toutes mes chances de te retrouver dans mes rêves.

Luffy attend que je sois dans l'entrée pour repartir dans la rue, et je regarde sa voiture s'éloigner avant de grimper les marches, pensif. Il faudrait que je déménage… être ici, ça me rappelle beaucoup trop de choses pour avoir envie de rester. Les clés tournent dans la serrure, la porte s'entrouvre et j'allume les lumières, qui inondent le petit loft.  
>Je me souviens de ces jours où l'on rentrait en courant, trop pressés de profiter l'un de l'autre ; de toutes ces fois où je t'ai murmuré que je t'aimais, et où tu souriais avant de m'embrasser et de m'entraîner dans un de nos lits.<p>

Je pousse le verrou et j'abandonne mes affaires dans l'entrée sans cesser de penser à toi ; même me déshabiller m'est difficile. Tu le faisais presque chaque soir… c'était de la folie pure, toi et moi. Je me rends compte, plus que jamais, à quel point c'était malsain. On ne pouvait même pas dialoguer ; au début, ça m'amusait. Juste de la passion, du sexe, une envie dévorante.

Je savais que personne ne passait plus que quelques heures dans tes draps, et quand tu m'as rappelé… j'ai mis les deux pieds dedans. Trop heureux que tu m'accordes ton attention, même si tous m'ont dit de me méfier. Je n'aurais jamais dû décrocher, ce soir où tu m'as demandé si j'avais encore un peu de temps pour toi.  
>Et les rares fois où j'essayais d'avoir une conversation un tant soit peu construite – c'est-à-dire, autre chose que des gémissements, des cris de plaisir et des mots salaces – tu fuyais. Systématiquement. J'aurais dû m'apercevoir, déjà, à ce moment, que la relation tordue et bancale qu'on entretenait était vouée à l'échec.<p>

C'est toujours toi qui as mis fin à toutes tes relations, et je sais que tu me détestes pour t'avoir volé ce privilège. Je me rappelle encore de ta stupéfaction, de ta colère quand je t'ai rappelé pour te dire que c'était terminé, quelques heures après t'avoir trouvé avec cette fille. J'aurais dû te le dire devant elle, j'aurais dû piquer une crise et te balancer les serre-livres de ton bureau… mais je t'aimais trop pour le faire.

Et même un mois plus tard, même loin de tes étreintes, de ton odeur, de tes sourires et de tes mots persuasifs… je t'aime toujours.

Et je pleure, encore.  
>Je pleure pour toi, pour moi, pour nous, pour ce qu'on aurait pu être si tu n'étais pas aussi… aussi retord, aussi jaloux, aussi violent…<br>Je pleure encore en entrant dans la salle de bain, plus que les autres jours, parce que c'est toi et moi que je vois dans cette douche, dans le reflet du miroir.

Je t'aime, Ace, mais ça ne suffit pas pour te sauver.

J'aurais voulu être celui qui t'aime assez pour te faire changer, pour te détourner de cette vue cynique que tu as sur ta vie et celle des autres. J'aurais voulu être plus qu'un corps dans un drap, qu'une peau à toucher et une bouche à embrasser.  
>Je détache mes cheveux et mes doigts se crispent dans mes mèches longues – j'ai envie de les arracher, parce qu'ils ressemblent aux tiens, à la différence près que tes boucles sont aussi noires que tes yeux.<p>

Je pouvais passer des heures à les contempler. Nos cheveux mêlés sur l'oreiller, blonds et noirs. Ma peau blanche et ton teint hâlé.  
>... oui, j'ai cru que je pouvais être différent des autres. Je l'ai été, mais pas comme je l'espérais : mes fesses étaient seulement plus distrayantes. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu être le premier idiot qui passait.<br>Mes larmes redoublent, et je lutte pour ne pas m'effondrer, à genoux sur le carrelage, à sangloter désespérément. Je ne veux plus être à ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Tu pleures encore, Sab' ?

Je sursaute en faisant volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- … comment t'es entré ?

Tu agites un trousseau de clés et j'écarquille les yeux ; je n'ai pas de doubles, je n'en ai jamais fait faire. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.  
>Alors quoi… tu as pris mes clés, un jour où j'étais à l'étude, pour aller t'en faire un jeu ? pourquoi ? tu ne m'aimes pas, tu me l'as toujours fait comprendre… je n'ai toujours été qu'un jeu pour toi. Une distraction. Et tu joues les amoureux transis ?<p>

- Trop tentant, désolé.

- Tu…

- Je… ?

- Sors.

Un sourire étire tes lèvres alors que tu t'approches, en claquant la porte derrière toi. Ma bouche est sèche, mes mains tremblent. Tellement en opposition avec ton air sûr de toi et tes gestes calculés… ta main touche ma joue et caresse mes lèvres. J'ai la nausée, et mon cœur devient douloureux dans ma poitrine, alors que je me remémore ton emportement de tout à l'heure. Ton empressement à me posséder, ton acharnement à ne pas me laisser me libérer de ton étreinte.

Tu m'as dit que j'étais à toi et je prie pour que tu n'ailles pas au bout de tes idées.

- J't'en prie…

- Tu m'aimes toujours, non… ?

- _Tu_ ne m'aimes pas.

- On a pas besoin de ça pour être bien, tous les deux…

- Tu t'entends quand tu parles, Ace ?!

- J't'ai toujours dit ce que j'voulais !

Ta main agrippe mon tee-shirt et tu me pousses contre la machine à laver, furieux. Cette expression, que je ne t'avais jamais vue, est encore sur ton visage, et je sens que la situation est en train de tourner au drame, comme ce jour où tu as failli me défigurer.  
>Tes yeux noirs vrillent les miens, et je suis tétanisé par la haine que j'y vois.<p>

- J't'ai prévenu, Sabo ! depuis l'début tu sais ce que j'veux ! tu peux pas me demander de changer !

- Et moi j'en peux plus de tout ça ! tu le comprends, ça, où t'es trop con pour piger ? tu vois pas les autres autour de nous ? tu vois pas que le problème, c'est toi et pas moi ?! je peux pas rester toute ma vie à attendre que tu veuilles de moi !

- Et pourquoi pas, hein ? quoi, ça te suffit pas ?! qu'est-ce qu'il te faut d'plus ? tu veux qu'on soit comme tous les autres couples qui vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?!

- Comment t'oses parler de couple ?! il faut être deux pour ça, et dans cette histoire t'as toujours été tout seul ! toi, toi, toi, encore toi, ton plaisir et ta satisfaction personnelle !

Je te repousse, mais la colère te donne beaucoup plus de force – Et Dieu seul sait que tu es déjà loin d'être diminué de ce côté – et tes mains agrippent mes cheveux. Tu m'embrasses et ton corps se colle au mien, alors que mes larmes te laissent indifférent. Je me démène, mais tes mains explorent mes courbes, et l'une d'elles se glisse dans mon jean.  
>Tu ne dois pas trouver ce que tu attendais, parce que ton regard se durcit encore. Comment est-ce que je pourrais encore avoir envie de toi, après tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? le peu d'espoir que je pouvais encore entretenir vient de s'éteindre comme bougie au vent... alors non, je te ne donnerai pas la satisfaction de profiter de moi encore une fois.<p>

- C'est ce petit con de Monkey qui t'a dit de m'plaquer, hein ?

Hein... ? quel rapport avec Lu' ?  
>Tes doigts agrippent mon sexe et ta bouche se colle à la mienne, alors que ton bras libre s'assure de ne pas me laisser partir.<p>

- Lâche-moi… ! Ace, merde, arrête ça… !

- J'l'ai vu, dans la voiture… il a pas à te toucher, il en a pas le droit. Il m'emmerdera plus, celui-là. Toujours à te dire ce que tu dois faire.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'effroi, je le vois dans le reflet du miroir.  
>Luffy… ?!<p>

- … Ace…

- J'ai horreur qu'on s'foute en travers de mon chemin, tu l'sais. Il avait des vues sur toi, j'ai vu comment il t'tournait autour ! sa Nami, c'était qu'du flan, juste une excuse pour être plus près de toi…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait…

- Y'a rien qui pourra t'empêcher d'être à moi…

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT À LUFFY ?!

Je hurle. Je craque. Je cède.  
>Que tu me fasses du mal à moi… d'accord. Tu as passé six mois entiers à me prendre pour ta chose et à disposer de moi et de mon corps comme tu l'entendais. Mais que tu t'en prennes à Luffy…<br>Et puis pourquoi ?! merde, Luffy aime les femmes, il bave dès qu'une fille passe près de lui avec une jupe… ! c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est comme mon frère, il… c'est un putain d'hétéro ! pourquoi t'as été le…

Quoi, tu l'as tué ? t'es capable de ça, je le sais, tu m'as déjà montré ce qu'il y a de pire en toi…

- T'es à moi, Sabo. Je laisserai personne d'autre que moi te toucher.

- T'ES UN PUTAIN DE MALADE !

Je me débats et je me précipite vers la porte après t'avoir repoussé de toutes mes forces ; j'ouvre le battant à la volée, mais tu le refermes aussitôt en manquant m'écraser les doigts au passage, tes mains plaquées sur le panneau de bois. Tu me coupes toute échappatoire et ta main se referme sur ma gorge.

- J'suis pas à toi… m'étranglé-je en agrippant ton poignet. J'serai jamais à toi, je t'ai jamais appartenu… !

Il y a une autre expression qui traverse ton visage.  
>De la résignation, mêlée de rage et de douleur. Mes mots te font mal, et peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose de plus humain que tu ne veux le laisser croire, au fond de toi.<br>Une froide détermination se peint sur tes traits, et tes lèvres se collent contre mon oreille, alors que ton corps se presse contre le mien.

- … si t'es pas à moi, Sab'…

La douleur qui éclate dans mon ventre m'arrache un cri étouffé par ta main qui se plaque sur ma bouche. Ace… qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?  
>Quelque chose me pénètre, et un liquide chaud imprègne mon jean, coule le long de mes cuisses. J'ai froid, mon corps tremble ; mes muscles se contractent pour éjecter ce corps étranger qui s'enfonce dans mon ventre, mais ta main le pousse de plus en plus loin en moi.<br>Et la seule chose à laquelle je peux me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer… c'est toi.

Ironie du sort, hein… ?

- … alors tu seras à personne, chuchote ta voix au creux de mon oreille.

**« Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te mérite. T'en fais pas… t'as toute ta vie devant toi. »  
><strong>… à croire que Luffy n'avait pas toujours raison.

.

.

.


End file.
